vertigo_comics_dark_eclipse_fan_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Weldrok
"They curse my kind because they believe we promote and cause their downing’s and failures! They use us, as an excuse for their greater sins and atrocities, we do not instill their desires, but only feed from it- as if they see as repulsive bulging parasites. 'A demon manipulated me', I was possessed by a demon'. If they see us like that then so be it- I will bring down a wrath of unholy might upon them and their little world. Never, have I interfered with their lives, but as they seem to enjoy blaming me so much, then I'll really play the villain” '-Weldrok' “Swine, they believe they are superior to us, before WE graced them with our presence, they were nothing but modes of filth, drowning in the endless chaos of the void. “But, do you know why I hate them, its because… They always seem to be given what they need, while I was left to rot, maybe that’s why, but maybe not- personally I try not to think about it. But, I guess humanity does have a few redeeming qualities" '-Weldrok' Weldrok (whose true name is still unknown), is an elder demon and the first of the hellhounds, he originally served as the right-hand man to Lucifer, and seen as the future ruler of Hell, but was outcast from Hell itself into the great void, for trying to lead a revolution against Lucifer Morningstar, Gabriel Hornblower and Michael Demiurgos. Originally existing as the embodiment of evil and darkness across creation, Weldrok was outcast by his other demons for his lack of strength- but that soon changed when he met Lucifer, who offered him not only power, but a second chance. Through that deal, he immediately became, not only the most powerful demon and dark-force of creation, but Lucifer's loyalist and most powerful advisers and bodyguards. But overtime, as Lucifer wanted to leave Hell, and retire from kingship- this infuriated the demon, and caused a civil war in Hell, between him and Lucifer. This ended with Lucifer being victorious and banished the hellhound outside the void, for eternity. But in actuality the demon had stolen the essence of the three angels, and has been growing stronger by the day- and now, he is free, destroying creation outerverse by outerverse in a attempt to claim vengeance against Lucifer and his two archangel brothers. Summary Early History Before existence was created, all that existed was the void, the infinite expanse of nothingness and emptiness. But within, this expanse walked a being with the power to both create, and exist by himself- this entity would be known as 'God', the creator himself. As he wandered creation forever alone, though equipped with unlimited true power, he was still alone. Until, he met another being like himself, 'The Divine Goddess'. The both instantly fell in love with each-other, but both did not want to continue wandering the void aimlessly, in response, God created creation- a creation within the nothingness where they could finally call home. Although they could bring creation into existence, they needed help in finishing it, giving it a true shape. So, God created three brothers, he fused with unlimited power: Micheal Demiurge, Gabriel Hornblower, and Samael (who would later be known as, 'Lucifer Morningstar'), after they where given their powers, God guided them into how to use their new powers over creation- and with that, they helped to form the Omniverse, Heaven and Hell- and all of creation. In Hell however, there was a something going on, while this demon might have been the eldest of hell hounds, and the smartest of all demons, at that time all that was worshiped was strength, and among them Weldrok was weak. The day Lucifer fell from Heaven and onto the thrown of Hell, they where going to kill the hellhound, as they planned to beat him too death. When out of the shadows a hand stopped the blade from ending the hounds pain, this being was 'Lilith'- the mother of demons. She knelt down, the hound was forced to leave, but she spoke of a throne that could lead too his salvation. The demon wandered the icy-plains of treachery for many days, and his hatred only grew even greater over time- but soon he felt what the weakest of demons feel- starvation, loneliness and solitude, soon contemplating on taking his own life to end his endless suffering and pain that had befallen upon my through these icy plains. But as he awoke from the dream, he saw something at the bottom of a icy lake that sat at the bottom of the plains, and in that moment 'Lilith's' words cut him straight to his core ,'seek out the throne'. He forced himself forward to the great monument, kneeling broken before it, and offered his life, soul and eternal service to whatever would end my anguish and pain. As he spoke, a light came, there stood a winged being, as a white light illuminated from this practically perfect being, He stood for a moment, he then held out his hand openly with a small smile growing on his face, as he did so did the demon reaching his hand out. But less than a touch away, he pulled his hand back, but the demon pushed his to grab hold of him, but he turned to dust, and the demon was left alone in-front of that throne, left to die. Falling to the ground broken and forgotten. kneeling there for what felt like hours, tears continuing to down him body, only screaming and howling, as God and all other beings of Heaven and Hell had abandoned him. But as my final tear, hit the ice floor beneath me, it cracked- and a darkness began to leak from it. Another voice whispered 'WELDROK'. He came to me because understood me, he came to me to offer up a gift- in return I would become the harbinger of his fury- the dark of the darkness embraced me. That day I wandered back to my home with his gift and presence at hand to watch me work. The moment I arrived everyone realized me. My rage and hatred took hold of me, as I dug my paws into one of their skulls, I pushed my new power into his head, it ripped him part and sent destruction all across the endless expanse of the many levels of Hell, as I stood there speechless after observing the new power I was gifted with. He left knowing I finally had a purpose to life. He returned to Lucifer ready to serve as they began their grand crusade of vengeance against the one who had abandoned them. Weldrok spent billions of years mastering his new powers, and keeping the lords and nobility's of Hell in line with his new powers, as a way of upholding Lucifer's reign and superiority, and representing his undying loyalty to the fallen angel. Because of this he earned great praise from the fallen angel, with some demon calling them 'Blood-brothers', but to other nobility's calling them 'Father and Son'. But this,a admiration towards the demon soon turned to fear and worship as, they established a new 'Council of Hell', made up of the most powerful and influential lords of Hell, as a way of overseeing the ever growing expanse of collected souls and demons in Hell, and it worked, This remained unchanged through the billions of years, with Weldrok serving as Lucifer's personal adviser and right-hand man, but things soon changed after Lucifer's decision making. Lucifer soon realized that he had been cast into Hell to serve a purpose by God, which meant he still had no free-will of his own, and that his kingship was only given to him, as it was said 'only a angel can sit upon the throne of Hell, and only the strongest can control the dark power'- as he had not earned it, so in retaliation, he attempted to abandon his post as ‘King of Hell’, and leave the demons and spirits to roam free, as Lucifer wished to find a place he felt he truly belonged- but Weldrok wouldn’t let him do it (as it not only broke the deal they made, it showed that Lucifer showed no respect for the beings that looked after him all these years). Many fights broke out between the two, as well as with the council, causing a great civil war to break out in Hell, against those who followed Lucifer, and the others who followed Weldrok, and the council- each side having their own views and opinions on the matter of the lordship of Hell. The war lasted for millions of years with no end in sight, until the involvement of Heaven, lead by Gabriel and Michael, who took Lucifer’s side in attempt to stop the demon from claiming power. So, with the forces of Weldrok defeated, Lucifer banished his once most trusted hellhound into the void (without anyone noticing, that the demon had also stolen some power, from his brothers), and banished the council into their own separate outerverses as an attempt to protect himself. The aftermath was destructive, due to the mass casualties and destruction caused by the war, and it took billions of years for Hell to fully recover- as pieces of Hell had split apart forming their versions and demons of Hell, which forced Lucifer to continue to rule over Hell as king, to prevent another uprising and clean up the destruction caused- much to his annoyance, as he once again felt, that this was his fathers doing. But the demon had wanted this to happen, as he now had the power of the three brothers for himself, and outside the Void, he could now spend an eternity mastering each separate ability and return to the omniverse even more powerful than before, and that's what he did- spending a eternity in Limbo, mastering each ability of the three archangels. Return to Earth After Billions of years, he finally mastered each of the three abilities of the three brothers, giving a unbelievable power, and control over creation itself, reaching what he considers his true potential- and now remarked as not only the most powerful demon of all time, but also, the most powerful dark-force throughout existence. He now moves through creation like a dark wave, consuming a destroying any outerverse that get's in his way in a attempt to take revenge against the two brothers, and the man he swore his loyalty too, and betrayed him- the battle between the king and prince of hell, is about to begin. Soon he began his campaign of destruction across all of the Omniverse, destroying gods, hyper verses, and supreme beings, to find his prey. This eventually led him to discover that Lucifer was on Earth having retired from being the king of Hell- which only emboldened Weldrok’s march for vengeance now that the only being in existence who could defeat him, had become weak. He marched through Heaven and Hell, slaughtering everything that got in his path. But this did not go unnoticed, as a final stand against him- a joint army of angels, led by Gabriel, and the forces of Hell led by Mazikeen, stood against him in a battle that would decide creation itself, and on the 13th hour the battle began. The battle lasted for only an hour, even with the endless armies of gods, demons, angels, and other celestial's- these forces could only hold back the hellhounds newly discovered dark powers. During the final battle, Lucifer finally arrived and the long-awaited battle for vengeance began, while Lucifer might have become the strongest angel, he was overwhelmed by Weldrok’s new demonic and angelic battle. But before the final blow could be made, something happened. It was if Lucifer absorbed the essence of creation itself, and simply waved his hand and sent the demon back down to Hell (it was at this moment they said ‘Lucifer’s power was equal to his father’s), but that would not be the end. Lucifer immediately arrived in Hell where the demon had fell- but did something that has never happened, he spoke his name. Causing the once unstoppable demon to submit, as if it where some kind of obedient dog, to his master. Ever since then Lucifer has been, he overseer for Weldrok's behavior having tamed the beast, and used him to undo the destruction he did. Ever since then, he’s followed Lucifer where ever he goes, which right now, is his bar. But something’s happening with him, something he says he’s discovered and the devil has taken an interest- but who knows what they’ve found. These days Weldrok works in Lucifer’s bar in the shadows, no longer posing a threat to existence or anyone, well, unless Lucifer asks him too- which he has and still will. But of now, he no longer is a threat, unless you make a deal with him. But the one thing that Lucifer and him do share, is that they both want ‘TRUE free will’. The Truth However it is later revealed, that Weldrok's power is not due to Lucifer, but God himself. As during that day Weldrok was at the throne, and that being arrived, it was actually God himself, not a avatar or image, but himself. But no physical contact was done, but through spiritual contact- where the first deal was actually made, where Weldrok gave God his undying loyalty in return for unspeakable power. While it may not seem it, Weldrok has one of God's most loyalist followers always listening and obeying to whatever he says, and every move and action he's done, from: the rebellion in Hell, escape and crusade was all part of God's plan, all because of what God has plan for Lucifer. Powers & Abilities Powers Nigh-Omnipotence: Weldrok combined his unholy and his new holy together, giving him nigh-omnipotent powers, instead of having to chose between the two- and even gained control of all unholy and dark powers, just as Lucifer did when he became the king of Hell. Thanks to absorbing the essence of the three angels, Weldrok can use all of their abilities (but can only use them within creation and not outside it- as he can only preform his powers in the void), meaning he can manipulate any external or internal force for any effect he desires, and create something out of nothing- but he can only preform this inside creation, and not outside it, in the void, as well as it is not on the full power scale, as the two original angels, as Michael could create enough matter to create all of creation, and Lucifer can alter all of the omniverse simultaneously, but Weldrock can only do this to millions of outerverse simultaneously, instead of all of them, and can create as much matter as that. His power these days, is said to be on the same level as Lucifer and Micheal making him one of, or the most dangerous force in creation, besides God. His most common power is calling shadows and darkness across creation, and creating it into various forms that can obliterate anything it touches, even someones soul. Weldrok is even stronger Lucifer, who is even stronger than the Endless and the only being able to rival and surpass his power is God and Goddess. There is no power he doesn't have, and after some time, it is feared that his power could one day, rival that of God. Omnipresent: '''Weldrok is the embodiment of all evil and darkness both physically, mentally and spiritually, meaning he can exist and move through anything that feels, is or has this feeling within them, as such this gives him a massive connection to creation, being given access to all of Hell, and being able to exist within each of them, and across the omniverse, but, also he has been given a sort of access to Heaven, as evil grows there as well, allowing him access to Heaven, Hell and the omniverse, and all of creation- so to destroy him, you'd need to destroy evil and darkness itself, which creation could not exist without, making him impossible to destroy. '''Omni-Feasting: He can consume the knowledge, power and memories of anyone who has ever been touched by evil and darkness, so he can feast on all of creation, and add their power and knowledge to his own, making him practically omniscient and omnipotent for extended times. Nigh-Omniscience: '''Weldrok he merged his already omniscience intellect with Lucifer, allowing him to view and understand all of creation, giving him literal knowledge beyond any demon sine or to come, except, for understanding his father- but because of this, he is one of, or the most powerful mind within creation. This is a list of a few of the powers, he is has displayed- but the real list of his powers is endless: * '''Cosmic Awareness * Evil Manipulation * Beyond-Dimensional Existence * Energy Projection * Enhanced Intellect * Flight: Through the use of his large, bat wings, Weldrok is able to fly. * Immortality: Weldrok will never grow physically old and can live forever. He is billions of years old. Only the Presence, or Lucifer himself is said to have the ability to destroy him. * Invulnerability * Magic: Weldrok was able to cast a spell on a seal, so that anything that touched it, all of a outerverse would be destroyed. * Matter Absorption * Time Travel * Necromancy: As a psychopomp, Weldrok can choose the soul's destination if he kills a person or supernatural being (as a demon), or just simply resurrect the dead. * Pyrokinesis: Weldrok is able to generate and manipulate holy fire. ** Thermal-Blast: Weldrok can generate blasts of flames at will. ** Incineration: Weldrok can incinerate beings with his flames. ** Dimensional Travel: By projecting flames from his hands, Weldrok is able to create portals to hell. ** Reality Alteration: Weldrok is capable of altering reality at will. ** Supernatural Stamina: Weldrok is able to function without rest or sleep. ** Telekinesis: Weldrok was capable of telekinetically flinging knives at goons, and slicing them into chunks. Demonic Physiology * Supernatural Durability: '''As a Demon, Weldrok is far more durable than humans, and even surpassing the powers of any demon or god, in creation. Weldrok can withstand an immense amount of physical damage, and weapons such as guns, knives, tasers, unholy and holy weaponry cause him little to no harm. Usually, Weldrok laughs at the idea that humans may hurt him, and after a punching duel with Lucifer, he was only moderately injured (while a single light punch of him at the time, was enough to knock a demon unconscious and severely injure them- while Lucifer was in Hell), and could still walk. * '''Possession: '''As a Demon, Weldrok can possess any recently deceased human being. Lucifer has forbidden Demonic Possessions because "someone" in the Silver City complained about it- but he ignores this rule, these days. * '''Supernatural Agility * Supernatural Speed: It is assumed that Weldrok can move as fast as Lucifer, allowing him to appear out of nowhere and to disappear in the blink of an eye. * Supernatural Reflexes and Reactions: Weldrok possesses typical angelic reflexes. He is able to effortlessly catch knives thrown at him by other demons and easily block, dodge or deflect incoming damage from Mazikeen. * Accelerate Healing Factor: '''Weldrok have shown to heal faster than humans, even at the same pace as angels. After his fights with Lucifer, he was shown to be already in a somewhat better condition after only a few minutes. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''Weldrok possesses far more strength than other demons; who have a high level of superhuman strength. He has the strength to easily knock a demon unconscious with a light punch and he can lift up large men by their necks very high off the ground with only one hand, and powerfully shove them into a wall, and break every bone in their bodies, he can break out of handcuffs with no effort, and he can singlehandedly annihilate 50 large men in combat. Like all demons, Weldrok is supernaturally strong, mean, ruthless, terrifying and brutal, and he is beyond powerful, and has powers that surpass most angels, due to absorbing the essence of the three original angels. * '''Inter-dimensional Travel: With his demonic wings,Weldrok possesses the ability to physically fly anywhere in creation. He can physically take beings from different dimensions and place them elsewhere, and also bring back souls from Hell into recently deceased bodies, like what Lucifer did with Abel. * Hell-Fire * Regenerative Healing Factor: '''As witnessed numerous times all along the show, Weldrok heals almost immediately from any wound. * '''Claws * Invulnerability: Weldrok, like other demons, are invulnerable to all mortal weapons and damage done by non celestial or infernal sources. * Enhanced Senses * Celestial Metabolism: While Weldrok can be affected by mind-altering substances, he can actually decide if they affect him or not, or how long it takes for him to recover from them. He cam consume vast quantities of powerful alcohol and drugs without negative effects. The effects also wear off much faster than with mortals, allowing him to sober up quickly after consumption has ended. * Fangs * Shape-Shifting * Power Distribution * Demonic Growling and Roaring: '''Like all Demons, Weldrok has supersonic growling and roaring, he can growl and roar fiercely and very loudly, similarly to animals such as lions, bears, and tigers. To frighten a misbehaving child- but his bark, causes a much greater amount of fear in those who hear it, due to him being a hellhound. * '''Sin Mojo: Weldrok displays the ability to draw out people's sins and their darkest secrets and crimes. In some instances, if he he applies enough of this power, he can actively compel people to do whatever he says, but he usually doesn't. Weldrok (like Lucifer) must maintain eye contact for his power to work. * Telekinesis: Weldrok is sometimes shown levitating and spinning books he has with hand or finger gestures. As he can turn cars, boats and machinery on, just by looking at them. Abilities * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Martial Artist: Weldrok is shown as a expert in various types of martial arts. He is a highly-skilled fighter and has shown to have brilliant armed and unarmed fighting skills. Even managing to beat Mazikeen in hand to hand combat in Hell. He is very precise and surgical in his attacks, as he targets his opponents' weak spots, notably shattering a tibia, causing an orbital fracture, and crushing a humerus. ** Omnilingualism: Weldrock has the ability to speak and understand all languages. Also unlike Lucifer, he can write and read languages just as easily, even helping to create the language 'Lilim'. ** Always Speaks the Truth: Weldrok prides himself on always telling the truth. When speaking he is always serious and assertive, always getting to the point and never shifting it. ** Singing: Weldrok has sometimes been considered as one of the finest singers in existence, even Lucifer admitting, that he had the better voice, and is a extremely talented musician with every instrument- having very few beings who have mastered them beyond him- Lucifer, is the better piano player. *** Deception *** Nigh-Omniscient Intellect *** Omnipresence *** Unbreakable Rage *** Occultism *** Swordsmanship *** Howl of The Hound: His voice alone, can actually not only control being who hear it, but to some degree, warp dimensions themselves, by simply talking about how they could change. *** Claws of Conviction: '''His claws are so lethal, that they can be considered the flaming swords themselves, as- they can harm God himself, but also anyone who dies by them, has their soul destroyed. *** '''Sin Stare: Looking directly into his eyes, causes someone to experience their worst tortures (their own personal Hell), affecting them both: physically, mentally, and spiritually. Feats * Destroyed Trillions of Outerverses * Nearly wiped out, the entire race of Beyonders with little to no difficulty, as well as all the elder God's in creation. * Killed Gods and supreme beings which can create and destroy entire hyper-verses. * Consumed the Souls of an entire Outerverses * Helped Lucifer kill all of the avatars of God, showing that he power greater than them, personally killed: SCP-343,The One (God Genesis) Law of Identity, The Dark Tower, Anu and Azathoth * Damage the Over-mind, and nearly caused the entire destruction of existence itself. * Defeated the three original angels in combat: Lucifer Morningstar, Michael Demiurge and Gabriel Hornblower. * Harmed God himself. * Because of his omniscience, he is not only everywhere at once, but in all times- as he can look into the past, and future to see events play out before they are even made. * Can exist outside creation, in the void. * Power is equal to Lucifer, after he awakened his true-power (having power on the same level of God). * All dark forces fear and worship him without question, as he's considered the most powerful dark-force in creation, and the 3rd most powerful being in creation- behind God and Lucifer. * Weldrok can alter or destroy the omniverse in a instant, but not Heaven and Hell at the same time, as he'd have to be inside them to alter or destroy them, but there is no limit to how much he can to these places, and he is only outmatched by Lucifer as he can affect Heaven, Hell and the omniverse simultaneously. * Weldrok, can create other outerverses and Hell's out of nothing like Michael could do (thanks to him taking some of the Demiurge power), and at full power it is possible for him to create another omniverse, but would have to be done within the confines of creation. * Weldrok is slowly gaining a true level of omniscience, thanks to his deal with God. * Weldrok can walk into the reality of writers (our reality), and still be able to use his nigh-omnipotence and omniscience there freely. * He can easily resurrect and restore the dead of the entire omniverse and reshape, after his defeat instantaneously. * His manipulative powers, are unrivaled, only Lucifer surpassing him, as he can control animals, humans, other beings and even god's themselves just by talking to them. * Because of his omnipresence and the fact that he is the embodiment of evil and dankness, to destroy him, you'd need to destroy evil and darkness itself, which creation could not exist without, making him impossible to destroy, this is why Lucifer had him sealed away, as he couldn't be destroyed. * It is said, that if Weldrok ever took the throne of Hell, he would truly reach a state of Omnipotence, Omniscience and Omnipresence. Weakness * True Name: '''Speaking his true name is a way of gaining control over him, he will become completely subservient to however, speaks his true name. But no-one actually knows his true name, as he erased it from existence and everyone's mind. Not even Lucifer knows it, the only being who does- is God himself. * '''Within Creation: '''While he and Lucifer have no equal in combat inside creation, they re limited on their reality warping abilities. Weldrok, can warp reality and create something from nothing, but he can only do it within creation, and cannot do it outside creation- but he can still use all of his abilities, that don't require anything to be used. Physical Appearance Though in reality, he is one of the most powerful shapeshifters in existence, and can morph into anything he wants, no matter its; size, shape, form or living or dead, making him very difficult to find or control. But when in his hellhound form, he is a tall, muscular, black and red, anthropoid werewolf with big black horns. He gives off a very threatening aura, and most people avoid his presence especially from looking into his deep orange eyes- so they do not receive the sin stare. We don't have any physical evidence on his chosen human form, but what is known, is that. In human form, Weldrok looks like a young, handsome man with light skin. He often wears a black and red business suit, very similar in design to Lucifer. He wears his brown hair in one style, and that is he just cuts it, and let's it grow. However, when he reveals his real demonic nature- as he attempts to hide his real hellhound face, his head will become a wolf, human hybrid face with no hair, and will be dyed blood red with many cracks, and black scars- with a pair of glowing orange eyes. Unlike Lucifer who has a English accent, Weldrok has a Welsh accent as he says, that he see's that place as the closest thing to home. Personality Weldrok is an extremely intelligent demon. He is extremely smart and calculates almost everything in his head, and even uses his abilities in time manipulation to find the most likely outcome, so he is never caught off guard by any kind of outcome or even. He is also extremely cruel, even more than most other demons. He has threatened to rip Lucifer’s wings off again, and managed to rip off other angel wings, for shear pleasure. He does all of this with a straight and calm face- which they say what makes him so scary. Weldrok is known as the Endless Darkness, the literal walking embodiment of evil itself. Weldrok has also been rumored as being the creator of torture. He was the one who made all of hell's torture methods, and even made the more extreme and brutal as a way of satisfying needs. Weldrok like any other demon, is one of the most intimidating beings in all of existence, except for Lucifer. His calm, sinister, and powerful atmosphere around him, gives off a feeling that even unnerves angels, and other demons. Weldrok has only ever smiled when he is for sure he has achieved checkmate, whoever he is battling against, whether it is physical or mental combat. Due to this, most people are terrified when he smiles, as whenever he does, they know he has already won. Weldrok has a very calm and polite composure when he first introduces himself. He presents himself as being very, polite and calm when he first introduces himself to someone, he does this as a way of letting his opponent let their guard down, even when communicating with other extremely powerful beings- allowing him to get close with many supremely powerful beings. Whenever Weldrok gets angry, his mere presence drains a universe of life and he sprouts 2 enormous black devil wings, representing his power and where he has come from. Lucifer and many other angels fear Weldrok, but chooses not to show any type of fear otherwise he and all other dark entities would be more emboldened to attack. Weldrok has no respects for lower-life, comparing them to insects- so gods, mortals or ideas, are seen as insects to him. As such he always treats powerful God- like entities such as, Azathoth, The Endless, Mandrak and Khahrahk with no respect. It's the reason why he was at first, so loyal to Lucifer. Lucifer was a very good leader in the demon's eyes, and he did give him power to unlock his true potential, until he started showing weakness, and started breaking the deal they made. He hates people who breaks their deal, more than anything. He believes if you can’t trust their tongue, then they’re not good- so anyone who makes a deal with him always gets what they want, as long as he gets what he wants. He has helped many powerful entities, in gaining their power and understanding. Weldrok has always been decorated as being the most powerful, and decorated demon in Hell- even the most powerful demon lords and nobles live in fear of him, inheriting a rather sadistic composure and sense of humor. Despite being seen upset in various forms across creation, the saying goes 'demons don't get sad, they get mad'. It is even implied that he is partially a sadomasochist, remarking about how he "loves the embrace of pain". Unlike Lucifer, he preferred his position in Hell and wanted him to stay, having a dislike towards humanity and did not like the fact that they practically took Lucifer away from them, and has even resorted to consorting with God himself, behind Lucifer's back in order to make that happen. Despite all of this, he is profoundly hateful towards Lucifer due to his decision to lock him away, and, having left Hell to look after him and always caring for his own well-being, instead of those around him, which is why he seeks vengeance against Lucifer. Weldrok is similar to Lucifer in many ways. They are both overtly confident, persistent, sexy, tenacious, hypnotically handsome and sarcastic. Also, they both disregard many social norms. Despite his bad boy attitude, he is revealed to be lonely, as she had no one in his life, until Lucifer gave him a chance- and he didn't want to lose him. He also shows sometimes that he has many conflicting views towards Lucifer, as while he hates him for locking him away, he also has helped in the past, as he helped him- very much like with Lucifer and God. He is also sexually promiscuous and has admitted he is just as big sex hound as Lucifer, having sex with both men and women, even women and men who identify as straight. It is also mentioned that Weldrok and Lucifer once came to Earth, and had a month of non-stop sex. It is also shown that when around demons, it brings out his more more vulnerable side. As, one of the first things he does when he's set free of the void, is to find a release his imprisoned council members, and even has protected Mazikeen in the past. Because of this, Weldrok admitted he never had anyone look after him, and Lucifer was the closest thing of a father to him- and he sees all the demons of Hell as his family. He also became interested in companionship, eventually trying to rebuild the Council of Hell, as a way of replacing Lucifer- as he said he couldn't do it alone, as a way of getting Lucifer to notice the threat he posed. Relationships '''Lucifer Morningstar Lucifer and Weldrok where once considered very close friends in the past, but now see each other as enemies. Lucifer is very angered by his return, as he was locked away as punishment for his betrayal, when Weldrok says it was Lucifer who betrayed him. Lucifer finds him intimidating, but he does admit that he did enjoy working with him. While working together, they grow closer and develop a close friendship- but know all there is, is aggression and rage. Lucifer is shown to be cautious Weldrok and openly reveals that he is worried what he will do, but Weldrok constantly plays by his own rules, to stay ahead of Lucifer. Recently, Lucifer and Weldrok have shown they have strong feeling towards each-other, comparing them closely towards Lucifer and Micheal, but shown to be a bit of a stronger bond. It was also shown that Lucifer and Weldrok do have feelings towards each other, as the two where upset after the war- not about who won or ,lost, but because they split. Micheal Demiurge Michael and Weldrok are mortal enemies in all of creation-one of them is the eldest angels in creation, and the other is the eldest hell-born demon in creation, they both are constantly at each other throats in a antagonistic way, especially since they're out for revenge. He was quite shocked, to hear that Lucifer killed Michael, as he never expected him to do such a thing- but he is relieved that he did so, as it means that he has one more loose end that has been tied up. Elaine Belloc Weldrock cares little for her, actually finding her infuriating at times, due to her being seen as the replacement of God- he has developed some kind of hostility to her, but also at times, shows some kind of loyalty when around her. Amenadiel These two fight, a lot- that is enough said, these two are putting a dog and cat together. Mazikeen Mazikeen/Maze is somewhat of a granddaughter to the hellhound. She is very aggressive and quite relaxed when in the same presence as him. However, since Lucifer banished him to Limbo, this relationship has become a lot more violent with fights breaking out. Weldrok actual feels kind of hurt inside that he has to fight against her, since he considers her family. The tension between them leads to her choosing Lucifer over him. While eventually becoming more on stable grounds, their bond takes a violent hit, when she finds out that he wants to kill Lucifer for betraying him, which she cannot allow. Goddess Not much is known about what he thought of her, but he does show dislike towards her in the past- as he saw her, as a source of Lucifer's pain. God Despite everything, Weldrok has a great deal of respect and appreciation towards God, as he realities that he is the being that created him. Although he shows detest towards God, this is all for appearance for Lucifer and others. In reality, he shows a lot of commitment and appreciation towards God, unlike other demons- this occurred after the encounter at the throne, which raises a question, that did something happen? This is later revealed that, God was Weldrok's true-master, as he was the one who made the deal to give Weldrok great power, meaning that Weldrok loyalty has alawys been with God. Trivia * Despite every demon, lord and god lives in fear of him, no one actually remembers or now's him, until you mention one of his names. This was actually done by Lucifer as a way of making everyone forget his name, and the names of the council of Hell, as a way of never being reminded of that war or day again, only he and the angels know about what really happened. * Weldrok is seen as the most powerful demon and dark-force in creation, and it is accepted, as he is able to fight Lucifer in the past (though it should be noted, that this was sparing, and they weren't trying to kill each other). * Unlike all other demons, he does actually posses a soul- which he managed to construct from the essence of the three brothers, and the souls he's made deals with, therefore his death will not be the end of him in existence, and he'll reform himself in Hell. Because of this he is more relaxed at times, compared to other demons and nobles. As well as, allowing him to travel between dimensions without the aid of other beings. * In comparing power, him, Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel are far beyond any being inside creation, as seen in cases where: Lucifer struct down higher-dimensional Gods, Michael removed the Spectre, Gabriel killed the Beyonders or when Weldrok killed Tohya Hachijo in the future, to prevent her from reaching his level of power, he also killed Azathoth- as a cruel joke.